


One Night Stand

by Selador



Series: Sel's Prompt Fills and Other Ficlets [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Older Noctis/Younger Prompto, One Night Stands, Post-WoR Noctis, Pre-WoR Prompto, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador
Summary: A one night stand with the King of Lucis.





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> sorakou asked: "Promptis where Noctis is old is SO good. I just love the whole idea of the older guys + young Prompto. ԅ(≖ヮ≖ԅ) I just want Prompto to have all the sugar daddies."

“You’re already up?” comes a warm voice from the bed, and Prompto trips while trying to put on his pants. **  
**

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto says, leaning down again but he stops when he notices the stain inside his jeans. “Oh, gross.”

The guy in the bed–just the Prince of Lucis,  _no big deal_ , Prompto tells himself–chuckles. “We can toss them in the laundry. I’ve got some sweatpants that will fit you.” And he gets up out of the bed, naked and without any shame.

Actually, Prompto’s fairly sure that he’s making sure he’s watching. Which he is, but that’s besides the point.

How the  _hell_  does he make bedhead and scruff so attractive? It’s so unfair.

He catches some pants that are throw his way, which he tugs on. He finds his shirt with no problem, and it’s thankfully unstained.

“Breakfast?” the Prince asks, now clothed himself.

“Oh, uh, thank you, Your Highness, that’s not necessary–I can just go, you don’t need to buy me off,” Prompto says. “And I didn’t, like, take pictures or anything.” He wants to slap himself after because  _why_  would he even suggest that?

“Oh,” the Prince smiles a bit. “That’s exactly the kind of thing someone who took pictures would say.”

Prompto opens his mouth to vehemently deny that he did such a thing, but the Prince waves it off. “No, I believe you. And really, call me Noctis. I sucked your dick, you don’t need to call me ‘Your Highness.’ Unless you  _really_  want to.” He winks, and Prompto thinks he might melt. He also needs to stop staring at his lips and remembering them on him last night because that’s not going to help him out here.

“Breakfast, though, really. My treat,” Noctis repeats. He walks over to Prompto, until he’s close enough to wrap his arms around him. He kisses Prompto, heated and slow, and despite the fact they  _just_  put on clothes, Noctis’ hands climb up under his shirt. “Afterwards, maybe I could do some modeling for your camera there? Make sure you  _really_  get my good side.”


End file.
